You're My Gold Star
by Faberrittanaxo
Summary: They loved each other. They missed the way things were before high school. Even though they deny it and try to push those feelings aside, deep down, they were still there. AU story of Rachel and Quinn. Faberry & some Brittana x
1. Meeting

**_I'm going to be writing several chapters, starting off with all the characters in elementary school, then middle school, high school etc. I have a few ideas as to where the story's gonna go, so I'll upload the next chapter soon :)_**

* * *

><p>They were eight when they first met. It was morning recess, just before class was going to start. She was new, starting at their elementary school half way through grade three. Quinn, a beautiful blonde with hazel eyes, watched as the girl scribbled in her notebook on one of the swings as the rest of the kids played on the play structure. She was small, with olive colored skin and beautiful chestnut brown hair tied in two braids, that rested on her shoulders as she hunched over while she wrote. Brittany and Santana, Quinn's two best friends, hung from the monkey bars as Quinn sat in the sand, mezmorized with the new girl. Brittany jumped down and crawled towards Quinn.<p>

"Meow," She nudged Quinn with her head and cuddled into her. "I'm a kitty." Santana jumped down after her and walked towards them with her arms crossed.

"Don't do that B, you're my wife you can only cuddle me." She pouted while Brittany giggled.

"I'm a kitty San, kitty's cuddle with everybody they like.. but okay. Since we're married I'll give you extra cuddles." She smiled innocently and crawled towards Santana who was now sitting in the sand and crawled onto her lap, nuzzling her head in the crook of the brunette's neck as Santana wrapped her arms around her.

"That's better." She rested the side of her head on top of Brittany's and sighed happily.

Quinn payed no attention to the two girls, she continued to watch the beautiful brunette across the playground.

"Guys... who's that?" She finally asked, her eyes still fixed on her.

"The girl on the swings?" Santana asked, following Quinn's gaze. "That's Rachel Berry. Pretty isn't she?"

The blonde nodded. _Rachel Berry. So that's her name..._ she thought.

"Pretty but annoying," Santana continued. "She's in our class, she started yesterday while you were away... she's just too smart. She knew the answer to every question the teacher asked, and was reading a book without _pictures_. And all she does is talk! When she was introducing herself yesterday we got her entire life story." She rolled her eyes. " Not to mention, look how she dresses. What third grader dresses like that? She looks like a mix between a toddler and our librarian."

"She has a really pretty voice though..." Brittany chimed in. "She was singing on the bus this morning. She has a voice like chocolate."

"How does she sound like chocolate?" Quinn asked, confused.

"BritBrit likes chocolate, so she's saying she likes Rachel's voice." Santana shrugged, as if it were obvious. She's the only one who ever understands what Brittany's talking about.

Quinn looked back at Rachel, and as she did so, Rachel looked up and looked right at the blonde. Her big brown eyes had to of been the most beautiful things Quinn had ever seen. She smiled, her braids falling down her back. _I was wrong_, Quinn thought. _Her smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._ Quinn smiled back, biting her lip before Rachel gestured to the swing next to her. Quinn got up and slowly walked towards the brunette.

"Hi." Rachel said still grinning, holding out her hand. " I'm Rachel Berry." Quinn placed her hand in Rachel's, the girls touch making her dizzy.

"I'm Q-Quinn Fabr-ray.." She pulled her hand back and sat on the swing next to her.

"Quinn? That's a pretty name.. it suits a pretty girl like you." She giggled. Quinn blushed a deep red and looked at the ground, gently kicking the sand below her. _Why am I blushing? I'm constantly being told what a beautiful girl I am..._

"Are you usually this shy Q?" Rachel asked, closing her notebook which had her name written in pink on the cover with a gold star sticker next to it. _Oh god she called me Q..._

"What were you writing in there?" Quinn asked curiously, changing the subject.

"Oh..." A bright pink color rose in Rachel's cheeks. "It's nothing really.."

"Come on it must be _something_." She smiled softly at the blushing brunette who bit her lip and handed Quinn the book.

"I write my songs in there." She said quietly. "I know they're not very good, song writing is one of the few musical talents I struggle with." Quinn looked at the first page, and noticed the song title was called _My BubbleGum. _

"I like gum." Rachel shrugged, and the blonde giggled. Her song wasn't the greatest, but it was cute, and Quinn loved bubblegum too. Then she remembered what Brittany said about her having a pretty voice.

"Rach... could you sing this song for me?" The brunette was taken off gaurd, but she quickly nodded and began to sing, smiling as she did so. As soon as she began to sing in that beautiful, angelic voice, Quinn began to feel butterflies in her stomach. It was the most amazing voice that she had ever heard. For the few minutes Rachel sang, Quinn heard nothing else. The sounds of the kids playing were blocked out, and all she heard and felt was Rachel. When she finished, she smiled and took the book from the blonde's hands.

"That was so pretty Rachel.." Quinn said, still amazed. "It made my tummy go all weird." She admitted. Rachel bit her lip and giggled.

"Why thank you Quinn.. now I was wondering.. could I hear you sing?" Quinn's eyes widened.

"N-no... no... I don't have a pretty singing voice like yours..." The brunette placed her small hand on Quinn's knee and smiled softly at her, showing her dimples. Those dimples made the blonde's heart flutter.

"Like mine? I don't want your voice to be 'pretty like mine'.. I want your voice to be unique, like yourself." Quinn looked down, nervously playing with her fingers, before she took a deep breath and began to sing the chorus from her favorite Britney Spears song. As the blonde looked over and saw that Rachel was smiling and swaying a long to her voice, she began to get more into it. She sang louder, and with more confidence. By the time she finished the second verse and the chorus came around again, Rachel was singing a long. When they finished, both of them were breathless. They didn't say anything for a moment, they just looked at each other. It was a comfortable silence, but Quinn wished Rachel would say something.

The brunette reached into her school bag on the ground next to her and pulled out a little box full of gold star stickers.

"My dad's gave me these," She began, taking one of the stickers out of the box. "I'm gonna be a star someday," She kissed the gold star before leaning over and placing it on Quinn's cheek. "And you are too." Quinn smiled at the beautiful girl, and she smiled back. Right then and there, Quinn knew Rachel was going to become someone special in her life.


	2. Truth or Dare

**_Chapter 2 is a little boring I find, it was difficult to write surprisingly. I have big ideas for later chapters, but I needed to write a small chapter like this for the later chapters to make more sense x) Drama, and a deeper storyline are coming soon x_**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Quinny!" Quinn was sitting on one of the swings like she did every morning waiting for Rachel to get to school, when she heard the girls voice. She turned around to find her best friend behind her with a big present in her hands and a big smile on her face. Quinn giggled.<p>

"Hey Rachel."

"I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy 10th birthday, so I had my dad's drive me to school a few minutes early." She walked around the swingset and stood in front of the blonde. " Am I the first?" Quinn smiled and nodded, amazed that Rachel remembered.

"Here." The excited brunette handed Quinn the big gift wrapped up perfectly with pink wrapping paper.

"I really hope you like it, I picked it out myself." She bit her lip and waited anxiously as Quinn slowly tore off the paper.

"Ohmygosh." The blonde's eyes widened as she looked at the big blue box.

"Rachel! You got me a karaoke machine?" She smiled and put the present aside, jumping on the small girl and giving her a tight hug. Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around her, holding her so she wouldn't fall.

"I thought you might like that." Rachel giggled. "It comes with two microphones, so we can both sing." Quinn pulled back a bit, keeping her arms around the brunette's neck so she could look into her big brown eyes.

"It's perfect, thank you." Rachel looked down, smiling a little, trying to hide her blush. Quinn turned and sat back down on one of the swings, and Rachel did the same.

"I'll see you at my sleepover party this weekend right?" Quinn asked, pulling a pack of Bubbilicious gum out of her schoolbag and handing a piece to her friend. Rachel hesitated, taking the gum and placing it in her mouth.

"I'm not sure Q... is Santana and Brittany going to be there? I'm pretty sure Santana dislikes me..." She frowned before Quinn took her hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Come on Rach, they'll be there, but I won't have fun unless you're there too. I'll make sure Santana behaves herself." She pouted, making the sad puppy dog face. Rachel sighed and smiled softly at the blonde, squeezing her fingers lightly.

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p>"Let's play Truth or Dare." Brittany suggested with excitement on the night of Quinn's party, after hours of playing board games, watching movies, and using the girl's new karaoke machine.<p>

"Last time we played Truth or Dare, Puckerman tried to kiss me." Santana made a face of disgust. "Boys are gross." Brittany nodded and rubbed Santana's back soothingly.

The girls played for what seemed like hours. The game started off with things like, I dare you to prank call one of the neighbours, or I dare you to go down to the basement and stay down there with the lights off for 5 minutes. As it continued, the game got more personal.

"Rachel. Truth or Dare?" Brittany asked, grabbing a handful from the popcorn they had made earlier. Rachel hesitated, not wanting to pick dare in fear she'd be forced to do something like run down the street wearing nothing but her underwear, like Santana's last dare.

"Truth." She decided.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Your kitty doesn't count," Brittany added. "I thought my first kiss was with Lord Tubbington, but I was wrong." Rachel looked down, embarassed to admit she _hadn't_ kissed anyone before.

"N-no.. I haven't.. I'm 10.. I don't need to be kissing anyone..." She mumbled, not meeting the girl's eyes. Santana smirked.

"Quinn, I dare you to kiss Rachel." Quinn's eyes widened and Rachel's head shot up quickly.

"Come on it's no big deal, BritBrit and I kiss all the time. Who better to have your first kiss with than your bestfriend?" Santana shrugged. Quinn looked over at Rachel and shrugged, _I wouldn't mind kissing you..._ she thought to herself. Rachel bit her lip and looked away, uncomfortable with all the girl's staring. Quinn sighed, sensing the girl was feeling awkward.

"I have an idea," The blonde said, changing the subject. She grabbed a little box from her nightstand. "Fake tattoos anyone?" Brittany and Santana squealed with excitement and grabbed the box from Quinn's hands.

"I want the unicorn one, here San, you can have the rainbow." Both girls shuffled off Quinn's bed and headed for the bathroom

"Quinny... what's a _fake_ tattoo?" She asked curiously, watching as the blonde reached into the box and grabbed one.

"You've never had one of these put on before?" Quinn looked up to find Rachel shaking her head.

"They're not permanent, come with me, I'll show you how it works." Quinn led the girl into the bathroom and sat her down on the edge of the bathtub. She grabbed a wash cloth and turned on the tap, letting the warm water run over it. She then returned to Rachel and placed the tattoo against her cheek, and held the warm cloth against it. She watched as Santana did the same but on Brittany's arm.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked, confused.

"Shh, you'll see." Quinn held the warm cloth against her cheek for another moment before taking it off and pulling back the damp piece of paper. She took Rachel's hand and led her to the mirror, smiling when the girl gasped.

"It's a gold star." She said, amazed.

"You're my gold star." The blonde whispered, kissing Rachel's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'll most likely update chapter 3 tomorrow :) x<em>**


	3. Quinn's Song

**_So chapter 3 is fairly short, chapter 4 may be short too. I'm planning on making chapter 5 pretty long, unless I decide to change the direction I'm going in x) Enjoy :3 _**

* * *

><p>" I can't believe it. We survived our first day of 8th grade." Quinn said happily, jumping onto Rachel's bed. Rachel giggled and took a seat of the edge of the bed, watching as her best friend jumped up and down excitedly.<p>

"How old are you Q, 13 or 3?" The blonde rolled her eyes and nudged Rachel playfully as she took a seat next to her. She looked around the girl's room, a room that was so... _Rachel_. From the Barbra Streisand and Celine Dion posters along the walls to the reindeer sweaters and plaid skirts in her closet. Everything about her room was neat and organized, just like Rachel.

" I have something I would like to show you." The brunette turned and reached under her pillow, pulling out the same notebook Quinn remembered from third grade.

"Woah Rach, you still have this?" She leaned over so her cheek was pressed against Rachel's as she examined the little notebook. Rachel bit her lip and nodded, opening it and flipping through the pages. Quinn looked at all the song titles as the pages turned, giggling at some of them. _My Bubblegum, My Bracelet, My Piano..._

"They say you should write about what you know." Rachel spoke softly, bracing herself for what the blonde was going to see next. She flipped to the next page, her eyes meeting Quinn's after hearing her friend gasp.

"You...you wrote a song about me?" Quinn whispered, her eyes moving back to the book in Rachel's hands. The song was titled _My Quinn. _The brunette closed the book and tossed it aside, taking Quinn's hands in her own, brown eyes meeting hazel ones.

**"_Time has come again, and love is in the wind," _**The girl begins to sing. **"_Like some music in a dream, you made them all come true when you came inside my life, now I'm lost inside of you, lost in the music, and lost in your eyes."_**

Quinn's eyes filled with tears as she listened to Rachel's breathtaking voice carry out the tune of her song.

_**"I could spend all of my time hearing songs you sing, feeling love you bring, being close to you made all of my dreams come true, when you came inside my life, now I'm lost inside of you." **_

Rachel opened her eyes to find Quinn leaning towards her, the blonde's hand brushing a strand of the girl's hair off her cheek as it slides lightly behind her ear. Her fingers slide gently down the back of Rachel's neck, supporting her head as she leaned in further and pressed their lips together. The kiss was gentle, yet captivating. Their lips moves perfectly together, as if they were made for each other. With the two of them there in such a passionate moment, the rest of the world was forgotten.

Rachel slid her finger tips down Quinn's back as the blonde pressed herself against her. The brunette flipped them over so Quinn was on her back, causing the girl to smile into the mezmerizing kiss. She knew Rachel loved control. As their lips slowly pulled apart, both girls looked into each other's eyes full of love and lust, and suddenly the world came back into focus.

"Rachel... we can't do this." Quinn slid out from underneath the smaller girl and sat up, turning away from her. "This isn't right... this... this shouldn't of happened I'm sorry." Rachel frowned and crawled across the bed, placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Don't be sorry Quinn..." She spoke softly, looking down. "I.. I enjoyed the kiss." Quinn shook her head and slid off Rachel's bed, warm tears spilling down her cheeks.

"This is wrong, Rachel. _So_ wrong. You shouldn't be making me feel this way."

"Well how do I make you feel?" Quinn looked away, not wanting to meet Rachel's eyes.

"I don't know. I don't... I don't even understand. I just know that I shouldn't be feeling like this." Rachel was growing frustrated. She hated being confused, and she hated seeing her best friend so upset.

" Can we just forget this ever happened?" The brunette pleaded. "It was one kiss, Santana said it herself a few years ago, her and Britt kiss all the time. It's nothing... just practice for the boyfriends we're going to have soon." Quinn sighed, wiping away the tears that were still forming in her eyes.

"I should go. I'll call you later." Quinn headed straight for Rachel's bedroom door, not looking back as she slammed the door behind her, leaving the confused brunette in tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The song wasn't actually written by Rachel or the author (me) it's a Barbra Streisand song. I figured since Rachel is a big fan of her, Rachel's song writing style would be somewhat the same x) So as far as the story goes, Rachel wrote that. Kind of an abrupt ending, but chapter 4 tomorrow :) x <strong>_


	4. Goodbye for now

It was several months later; summer just before ninth grade. Rachel, Quinn and Santana all lay by the pool with Brittany in her backyard. The sky was a perfect, cloudless blue. The sun sparkled in the water of the pool.

"San, can I have a massage? I normally put Lord Tubbington on my back and let him walk up and down, but he's missing in action today." Brittany said pouting, after getting up from the towl she lay on and crawling over to Santana

"Of course BritBrit." Santana sat up and wrapped an arm around the blonde, gesturing for her to lay down on her stomach on the towel the brunette was previously laying on. She grabbed the bottle of sunscreen next to her, squirted some into her hands and began to rub Brittany's back, initiating a soft sigh from her.

Quinn watched the two girls enviousy, remembering back in sixth grade when she had come down with namonia and Rachel had come over to see her that weekend, bringing some of Quinn's favorite magazines and her favorite ice cream. Rachel had crawled into Quinn's bed, cuddled up with her, and watched movies with her. Quinn remembered Rachel giving her the most amazing massage afterwards.

"Your fingers are magical." She said, causing the brunette to giggle.

It seemed like so long ago. _So much has changed since then_, She thought. After _that_ night, almost a year ago, Quinn distanced herself from Rachel a bit. For the first month or two she ignored her phone calls, texts and e-mails, and avoided seeing or speaking to her at school. She needed time to sort out her feelings. Quinn missed her, and their friendship. She had years worth of memories with Rachel, great ones. But after that night, after the song, after the kiss, after the way the kiss made her feel inside, she knew she had to distance herself from the girl to get rid of that feeling. It didn't work as well as she hoped, the feelings were still there, feelings she still wasn't sure about. She began talking to Rachel again; she couldn't keep away from her any longer, she was desperate to get their friendship back, and she did, it just wasn't the same. Rachel was a bit distant too, trying to keep herself from getting hurt like that again. Rachel began spending time with the three of them again, un-like Santana, Brittany really liked her, and Santana would do anything to keep Britt happy. She agreed to spend time with Rachel whenever Quinn and Brittany wanted to. Even though their friendship wasn't the same, and Quinn was still trying to understand what she was feeling, she was grateful Rachel was still apart of her life.

"So, guess who already got asked to the fall dance at McKinley high school next year?" Santana asked, distracting the blonde from her thoughts.

"You did?" Brittany asked, her head shooting up. "By who?"

"Relax honey," Santana continued rubbing her back. "Puck asked me earlier today. He's ridiculously hot, I couldn't say no." Quinn laughed, thinking back to all those times in elementary school when Santana said Puckerman was gross. Puck was always flirting with those girls, but Quinn was never interested. Santana had liked him on and off that year.

"Us four usually go to dances together," Santana said. " But we're about to enter high school girls. So, it's time we start really thinking about who we wanna be and who we wanna be with through our high school years. What better way to start off high school than with a boyfriend?"

"That Mike Chang kid it has nice abs... and he's a dancer, like me..." Brittany trailed off, seeming to be lost in thought before shrugging. "I'll just dance with other people's dates at the dance. So really, their dates are my dates." Santana giggled at Brittany's adorableness then turned to face Rachel.

"Any particular guy _you've_ got your eye on, Berry?" She asked with a smirk. Rachel blushed, smiling a little.

"There might be someone..." She admitted uneasily. " Finn Hudson... he's cute, and he's really sweet. We talked for a bit the other day." Quinn sat up, turning to look at Rachel. Those big, beautiful brown eyes that Quinn loved met the blonde's, causing Quin's heart to shatter into a million pieces.

"You... you like Finn?" She asked through gritted teeth. Rachel continued to look at Quinn, remaining quiet. She could easily see the pain in those hazel eyes. Brittany and Santana looked at the two suspiciously. Quinn shook her head.

"It's nothing.. it's just.. I uh, like Finn too." The girls gasped, and before they had a chance to speak Quinn spoke up.

"Excuse me." She said quickly and quietly, standing up and brushing past Rachel as she hurried inside the back door of Brittany's house. Warm tears spilled down her cheeks as she entered the bathroom and slid down the closed door, sitting on the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, wishing the pain in her heart would disappear. _Why does this hurt so much? I don't understand what's happening.. what's __**wrong**__ with me?_ Just as she let out another agonizing sob, she heard a knock at the door.

"Quinny?" Rachel asked in a soft, concerned voice. Hearing the brunette's small voice caused the blonde's heart to ache even more. She debated wiping away her tears and pretending she was fine, but she knew there was no way she'd be able to pull that off succesfully. Rachel knew her too well.

Quinn slid away from the door, sitting against the wall instead, allowing the girl to come in. Rachel slowly opened the door, immediately noticing the heartbroken girls tear-stained cheeks. She stepped inside and sat next to her, placing her small hand on Quinn's knee.

Both girls remained quiet for what seemed like forever. Neither of them said a word; they didn't have to.

"You love me." Rachel stated finally, speaking barely above a whisper. Quinn shook her head, more tears spilling down her cheeks as she gritted her teeth. She wasn't sure if she was crying out of anger, frustration, sadness...or all three.

"I'm scared of the way you make me feel inside, Rachel." Her voice cracked as she tried to speak. "It hurts so much." A few tears slid down the brunette's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel spoke softly again.

"Don't be sorry." She said, her voice full of sadness and confusion. "I... I can't stay like this. I don't wanna' feel confused anymore." Quinn stood up, and Rachel followed.

"Feel _what?_" Rachel demanded, she had questions, just like Quinn.

"I don't _know!_ I don't know what I feel. I'm so lost Rachel, can't you see that? All I know is it killed me when you said you like Finn." Rachel didn't know what to say to the crying girl, she was just as confused about her feelings as Quinn.

Quinn's tear-filled eyes looked into Rachel's also watery eyes, and all she wanted to do was stand with her, pull her into her arms and comfort her, getting rid of the pain between both of them, but she couldn't. Not now.

Quinn headed for the bathroom door, grabbing the handle and turning her neck slightly to speak to Rachel once more.

"I love you Rach. " She whispered, before stepping out the door, closing it behind her.

"I love you more Quinn." Rachel whispered as another tear hit the floor. She knew that could be possibly be the last time she ever heard her best friend say that again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked chapter 4 (: Chapter 5 soon xx<strong>_


End file.
